Rondo
by Alice Klein
Summary: Segalanya tampak tak berawal dan tak tampak menyimpulkan konklusi berarti.


**Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji  
**

 **Rondo** **© Alice Klein  
**

 **Pair : Hatano/Jitsui  
**

 **Warning : OOC  
**

 **_"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."_**

* * *

Gemerlap bar di malam hari selalu dapat menutup kepenatan akan padatnya rutinitas yang mengekang sukma. Gegap gempita bar pulalah yang dapat membaurkan berbagai sensasi dan emosi dalam satu lingkupan yang bercampur menjadi satu padu yang selaras. Minuman keras, asap rokok, musik yang mengalun, racauan juga sumpah serapah tak bertuan, semua tertumpah di sini dan tidak ada yang berani melarang.

(Bahkan rasanya aturan di dunia pun sudah tak berlaku lagi di sini.)

Dan dari berpuluh-puluh orang yang berjubel serta berniat hendak menanggalkan sejenak beban hidup yang merantai batin juga raga, Hatano dan Jitsui lebih memilih untuk duduk di kursi yang tersedia di sisi-sisi meja bar seraya menyesap minuman yang mereka pesan.

Bagi mereka berdua, malam ini adalah malam biasa seperti malam-malam yang telah berlalu dan bergulung begitu saja ditelan masa. Berkunjung ke bar juga merupakan jadwal biasa, walaupun intensitasnya sudah tak serutin dahulu, kala mereka masih sering bertatap muka juga bertegur sapa di bawah naungan atap yang sama.

"Jadi lusa ini, Hatano-san akan bertolak ke Perancis?"

"Iya, aku sudah mendapat rincian tugasnya pagi tadi," Tangannya sibuk memutar-mutar segelas _brandy_ yang tinggal bersisa setengah. Tatapan matanya terlihat malas, meski binar cokelat itu belum menyiratkan rasa kantuk akibat malam yang kian melarut, "Kau sendiri... bagaimana dengan tugasmu , Jitsui?"

Dengusan halus menjadi awal jawabannya, "Berjalan dengan sangat baik. Orang-orang di rumah itu benar-benar percaya pada Morishima Kunio, si anak yang lemah dan tak berdaya," Cela Jitsui dengan nada menghina yang kentara, terlepas Morishima Kunio itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

Kekehan meluncur halus dari pemuda di sebelah Jitsui, "Bila dihitung beberapa bulan lagi, berarti sudah terhitung nyaris setahun kau bersandiwara, huh? Betah sekali."

Jitsui mengedikkan bahu singkat, "Bisa dibilang, aku hanya penjaga. Aku baru akan bergerak jika ada alarm tanda bahaya mengancam tuanku."

"Lalu mereka akan kaget sewaktu tahu jika Morishima Kunio bukanlah anak yang selemah itu."

Kemudian senyap merayap di antara mereka berdua. Lebih tepatnya, tak ada yang ingin membahas lebih jauh perihal itu. Sebab kebocoran identitas bisa merusak rencana dan kegagalan misi akan menyambut di depan mata. Keduanya paham itu dengan sangat baik. Seperti sebuah kode etik tak tertulis yang mereka ingat di dasar ingatan terdalam. Tertanam penuh, bahkan melebihi ingatan mengenai identitas asli mereka sendiri.

Baik Jitsui maupun Hatano mengerti, kematian adalah kawan lama yang selalu menyertai seorang mata-mata di mana pun ia berada. Karena _bahaya_ adalah kehidupan mereka dan malaikat maut akan menyapa jika mereka lengah. Sehingga keduanya menjadi pribadi yang lebih waspada kala dunia luar mulai bersinggungan dengan jati diri masing-masing (baik yang palsu maupun asli—oh, ralat. Mereka tak punya jati diri asli. Jati diri mereka hanyalah sekata nama samaran yang telah tersemat sejak awal pelatihan—).

Akan ada banyak hal yang terbayang dalam lalu lalang di dalam benak saat misi sudah dimandatkan. Situasi yang bagaimana, kondisi yang seperti apa, tindakan seperti apa yang harus dilakukan sewaktu musuh mencurigai segala gerak-gerik, dan berbagai skenario tak terprediksi yang harus mampu diprediksi sekecil apapun persentasenya terjadi, kian mendera sel kelabu untuk berpikir keras di tengah desakan naluri untuk bertahan hidup.

"Apa tugas Hatano-san akan lama juga?" Kali ini Jitsui bertanya setelah meneguk _tequila_ yang terdapat di gelasnya.

"Siapa yang tahu," Salah satu sudut bibirnya ditarik. Mengulas senyuman miring yang malah menimbulkan teka-teki lain, "Dan lagi Perancis adalah negeri yang jauh. Aku mungkin bisa lebih lama di sana ketimbang dirimu di sini."

"Kau benar," Terselip jeda satu helaan napas, "Tak ada yang dapat menjamin itu."

Jitsui pun sebetulnya tak berharap banyak. Pulang dengan nyawa yang masih melekat di raga saja sudah bagus (tanpa cacat tubuh, akan lebih baik lagi) dan ia yang mengharapkan lelaki itu untuk kembali pulang ke tanah air dalam waktu singkat, malah akan terkesan egois juga naif. Tidak ada yang sesimpel itu dalam dunia penuh intrik ini. Semua akan berjalan serupa seleksi alam yang dengan tega memilah-milih siapa yang sanggup menetap sampai hari penghakiman tiba.

Hanya yang terkuat yang mampu melawan.

Dan hanya yang beruntung yang dapat bertahan.

(Karena dunia—dengan segala hingar bingarnya yang menjerat sanubari hingga meronta—adalah tempat yang kejam.)

Hatano memutar tubuhnya, lalu beranjak, "Mau berdansa sejenak? Hitung-hitung sekalian merayakan misi perdanaku."

Tangan yang terulur itu, Jitsui sambut tanpa berpikir panjang.

Tepat saat keduanya menginjak lantai dansa, musik _tango_ terdengar.

Keduanya lantas berdansa. Langkah kaki yang ringan dan liuk tubuh yang otomatis mengikuti alur lagu yang bersenandung. Gerakan mereka, dengan cepat, dapat tersinkronisasi menjadi harmoni yang teratur.

"Ingat sewaktu aku berlatih dansa denganmu, Jitsui?"

"Sangat." Tatapan matanya lurus, seluruh fokus berpusat pada pria di hadapannya, "Kau menginjak kakiku berkali-kali waktu itu. Pengalaman yang tak dapat aku lupakan."

Hatano tertawa ringan.

"Maaf?" Bukan ucapan meminta maaf sesungguhnya, "Tapi sekarang aku sudah jauh lebih baik dari itu, 'kan?"

"Bagaimana, ya?" Jitsui menjauhkan badannya dan Hatano menariknya kembali agar mendekat, "Kurasa kau sudah menjadi ahlinya."

Selanjutnya hening lagi. Keduanya memilih untuk menikmati tempo irama yang tersaji.

"Saat kau di sana," Lelaki surai hitam itu memejamkan mata dan membiarkan rekan dansanya menuntun gerakan, "Ingatlah jika aku akan selalu menunggumu di sini."

Senyuman tipis yang terulas, lolos dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Tentu," Berputar lalu mendekap tubuh itu lebih dalam dari sebuah rengkuhan, "Kalau begitu, berjanjilah padaku untuk terus hidup, Jitsui." Bisik Hatano.

Napas halus Hatano, menggelitik tengkuk Jitsui.

"Asalkan kau juga menepati janji itu, Hatano-san."

Di malam itu mereka mencurahkan semuanya.

Rasa, asa, dan harapan. Mimpi, lagi, angan-angan yang tertahan.

Sejatinya mereka masihlah seorang manusia awam. Manusia yang rapuh dan tak akan berkutik saat takdir memutuskan mereka untuk menyerah di tengah jalan. Mereka yang bernaung di balik bayang-bayang—atau bahkan _mereka_ adalah bayang-bayang itu sendiri—hanya mampu mengikuti ke mana garis hidup mereka mengarah.

(Sebab sejak kisah ini mulai dilagukan dalam _lullaby_ bernuasa sendu, segalanya tampak tak berawal dan tak tampak menyimpulkan konklusi berarti.)

Lagu berakhir. Seluruh gerak pun terhenti.

 **.**

 **.**

"Haruskah aku mengucapkan _selamat tinggal_?"

"Tidak tepat. _Sampai berjumpa lagi_ , itu lebih baik."

* * *

 **A/N:** sepertinya Alice udah lama gak main kesini... belakangan malah sering di AO3 /digiles/

Well, sebenernya Alice sedikit bingung sama timeline misi Hatano-Jitsui... jadi anggap aja Jitsui udah jadi Morishima selama beberapa bulan dan kemudian Hatano baru dikirim ke Perancis /seenaknya /dibuang

Anyway, terima kasih untuk yang udah mampir~! ^^


End file.
